Breathe
by eosvuaddictx
Summary: Someone that the squad knows is attacked and cant remember a thing. Can they help her in time for her to get her justice? R


Hey guys. I'm so sorry, I've been lacking on my fanfiction. The other story will be updated soon. I was thinking about this new one for awhile now, and decided to give it a shot. I hope you like it and I realized there aren't a lot like this. It's going to be short, just to see if you guys like it. So this isn't really chapter one, more like an epilogue.

A few weeks ago I had a chance of a lifetime when I met two of my best friends, Erika and Chelsea. We went on location to see Svu film its season 11 premiere. We had to pleasure of meeting Chris Meloni wearing his no sleeves shirt. I will never forget this day and this was the best set visit so far. Pictures and videos can be found on my youtube account under this same name; eosvuaddictx

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them.

"Breathe" Epilogue

Broken.  
Numb.  
Cold.  
Wet.  
**Defeated.**

These words were just a fraction of what she was experiencing.

_'I gotta keep going, keep going,_' she kept saying to herself mentally. Every move she made was extremely painful.

She made it to a hotel of some sort and was opted to go in to use the pay phone. She left her bag behind and there was no chance in hell that she was going back.

_'I can't go in. They'll call the police and everything will be even worse. I can't face them. I can't let them see me look like this of defeated. I cant look into those blue eyes and tell him what happened. He's my protector and he'll go from stable to unstable. What if they don't look at me the same? What if I'm treated differently? What if...'_ she kept thinking of the worse outcome possible, one after another.

The it hit her, she was a victim. After all of these years the inevitable happened to her. With all the hours spend in the gym, you'd think she could defend herself. But no, she kept blaming herself. She knew that the blame shouldn't be on herself but her attacker. With law enforcement in her home twenty four seven she should know better. Wrong.

She started to run, faster and faster. Her heels hit the ground fast and hard. She started to breathe heavy out of her mouth, clutching her fists as she ran. She had no idea where she was going, all she knew was that she had to run and run and keep running. She couldn't stay in one place because for once in her life she was scared. She was scared her attacker would come out of the shadows, his arms engulfing her, and she would never be seen again. She hurt like hell but she didn't care. She just needed to get away, away from all of this.

She needed someone, someone to help her, someone to take care of her. Then it hit her. She knew exactly who to go to.  
_  
'Come on get it together, I can do this. I've been in worse situations before... what am I kidding; this is the worse situation of my life. I... I think I'm going to be sick.'_

She turned to the nearest trash can and emptied the rest of her stomach contents, like there was so much to begin with. Maybe it was nerves. Maybe it was fear. Who knows at this point?

Running turned into jogging and jogging turned into walking. She had an aching pain that throbbed her side. Her lungs sucked in all the air that they could. The pain was becoming even more unbearable for her to handle. It reached to the point where her tears mixed into the raindrops what were falling on her pale skin. She didn't look like herself at all; she looked like a whole different person. Her makeup smeared, her hair matted and not in her standard pony tail, her clothes ripped to the degree where they weren't really covering much. She felt exposed to the world and she didn't like it one bit.

_'No, not yet, I'm almost there,'_ she thought as she was fighting to stay awake.

She finally reached her destination. She looked up and noticed the small light was on in the apartment. At least she didn't have to wake anyone up.

Her head was killing her and it was taking its toll as darkness started to surround her. Her head was pounding to the rhythm of her heartbeat. She reached in back of her head and noticed that her hand was covered in her own crimson blood. The bastard really hit her head hard.

She took her hand and was figuring out which button to hit to ring her savior. She was seeing multiple of the number that she needed. She kept her slim finger on the button until she heard a voice on the speaker.

"Who's there?"

Her mouth opened, trying to form words, but words weren't coming out. What was happening? Why couldn't she talk?

Darkness started to engulf her into a deep slumber, but before she did, a blinding light streamed into the streets where she was. Following the bright light, she heard a voice. A voice that she knows too well and could recognize it instantaneously.

"Lizzie, what happened to you?" said the figure as it placed its hand on her shoulder, providing some comfort.

Lizzie didnt flinch one bit when this person touched her. For once tonight, she felt safe.

_'Come on say something,'_ Lizzie thought. She looked up from her haze and saw her father's partner in the flesh. She was in her familiar black jacket with a grey sweater underneath, her slender black pants, and her black shoes. She tried to focus on her face but her vision was becoming a blur. Before blacking out she saw her gold necklace.

Fearlessness.

"Olivia...." Lizzie said as she collapsed into Liv's arms.


End file.
